


You're the one who is not normal !

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accusation, Anger, Canonical Character Death, Discussion, Drabble, Episode: s3e01, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Missing Scene, Murder, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [3x01] : What happens when the Lost Boys don't arrive immediately and when Henry tells Tamara what he thinks of all of this. Drabble.





	You're the one who is not normal !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [C'est vous qui n'êtes pas normale !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703256) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



His father was dead.

 

His father was dead, and Henry was just anger and despair.

 

His father was dead, and yes, they saved the town, but in fact it changed nothing.

 

His father was dead.

 

And these people abducted him.

 

He didn't know where he was, and the thing is that he didn't care.

 

The young boy perfectly knew that if he tried to flee, it would be completely useless, he was on an island, _in another world_ , and if before he would have loved it more than something else, it wasn't the case.

 

Not as he had been taken from his family.

 

Not as the murderer of his father was just under his eyes.

 

Emma told him that someone shot at Neal. That it was Tamara, that a portal had been opened, _and that he fell in it._

 

And she was just there, in front of him,  _and Henry was trembling_ .

 

He was looking at them, these people about who he knew nothing, except that they were more than they seemed to be, and that yes, Tamara was a traitor.

 

Him, Greg, and Tamara, were alone, these last one seemed to be waiting for someone.

 

Henry didn't try to flee, but he detached himself from the young woman's grip, who had until that moment her hand on his shoulder.

 

He gave her death stares, full of anger.

 

“Why did you do that ? Why did you shot at my father ? Why did you kill him ?”

 

The young woman seemed to be troubled some instants, before she answered him with a firm voice :

 

“He was on our way. I am sorry for your father, kid, but he was compromising our mission.

 

\- Your _mission_? What kind of mission can deserve that we kill people for it ?”

 

_Our_ , she thought, still believing in it.

 

“The destruction of magic, she said with certitude. The firm and definitive eradication of this infamy.

 

\- You killed my father because of _magic_ ?

 

\-  Of course ! It doesn't deserve to exist in our world. It is not  _normal_ !”

 

Henry looked at her with surprise and horror.

 

“Not normal ? Not _normal_? No, you're wrong.  You're the one who is not normal !”

 

Before Tamara was able to only answer anything, the Lost Boys just arrived.

 

And what happened then is known by everyone…

 

 


End file.
